


Flashpoint (Sam Braddock)

by milliemop_camphalfblood



Category: Flashpoint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliemop_camphalfblood/pseuds/milliemop_camphalfblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when Sam and the rest of team one get an hot call. When Winnie tells them that a shooter is holding a group of people hostage in a downtown pub, the whole team presume that this call is like no other until, the shooter make his demands and one of those demands is a face to face with none other than Sam. Will Sam come face to face with someone from his past or will he come face to face with someone he has never met before. With Sam's boss Greg and the others doing everything they can to protect Sam from the damagers that are unfolding, will Sam ever find out what is really going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashpoint (Sam Braddock)

In two days it will have been two years since the death of my best friend Matt, the team don't know what happened with him, I have never had the courage to tell them how I killed my best friend. The only thing the team knows is that he is dead, there is a lot of facts behind his death but I don't like talking about it that's one of the reasons that I haven't told the team. Anyway the reason why I'm here so early is because I couldn't sleep, the two years that Matt has been dead, I can never get a full nights sleep in the days leading up to the date that he died, as I keep having nightmares of the day that he died.

It is six thirty in the morning and I am currently walking out of the locker room after I had changed into my work clothes, I put my bag in my locker and I walked into the training room were the rest of team one were, once they noticed me the boss asked "Sam is there something wrong you are never here this early?"  
"I just couldn't sleep so mi decided to come here" I replied.  
I looked around and noticed that everyone on the team had a concerned look on their faces, you see I'm the youngest person on he team so when we aren't in the field, they all look out for me. I was about to say something when else when Ed said "Sam we can see that something is bothering you, what is it?"  
"I've just been having nightmares about something that happened two years ago" I said.  
"If you tell us what the nightmares are about then maybe we will be able to help you get past them" Wordy stated.  
"I don't want to talk about it, the nightmares are just something that I have to deal with" I countered.  
However, before anyone in the training room could say anything else Winnie shouted "SAM THERE'S A LETTER HERE FOR YOU!"  
I walked to Winnie's desk with the rest of team one following closely behind me, once I reached Winnie's desk she handed me a letter and I started to open it. Once it was opened I started reading it to myself:  
I'll see you soon Sam  
I turned the piece of paper over looking for more writing but there wasn't anymore writing on it, then I looked inside the envelope and there was a picture of me and Matt. I insistently recognized the picture, it was a picture of me and Matt at our army base. I put the picture and the piece of paper back inside the envelope, before I could do anything else Spike asked "Sam what is it?"  
"I don't want to talk about it" I stated.  
I turned around and headed towards the locker room, I was ten feet away from the way out of the room when someone shouted "SAM BRADDOCK!"  
Insistently recognizing the voice I turned around to find my dad stood next to the team, however before he could say anything else I said "I have nothing to say to you."  
"It's time for you to come home" My Dad said anyway.  
Everybody quickly stopped what they was doing and looked at my dad like he is crazy and then I said "I told you last week this is my home now."  
"NO" My Dad shouted, then he continued talking normally "you are coming back to the army with me."  
I looked down at the letter in my hand and then I went back to looking at my dad and said "You sent this didn't you? Your sick what did you think, if you sent me a picture of me and Matt at our army base that I would suddenly want to come back to the army."  
I throw the letter at him , then I turned around and started walking away but I didn't get very far before my dad stated "I never sent you that letter, but Matt would have wanted you to still be in the army."  
"You don't know what Matt would have wanted, just like you don't know what I want, I am happy here, I get to make a difference, but in the army I have to kill people and ask questions later and I am never going to go back to that" I countered.  
"Si I think you should leave" Ed said to my dad.  
I looked down as my dad made his way to the elevator and step into it leaving the building, once my dad was out of sight Spike made his way towards me and engulfed me in a huge hug, I quickly looked up to find the rest of the team making their way towards me and they engulfed me in a huge hug just like Spike had done. When they all pulled away Ed asked "Are you alright?"  
I just nodded my head not totally trusting my mouth to say the right thing.

About an hour after the whole incident with the letter and my dad Winnie shouted "Hot Call?"  
All of team one grabbed their gear and then we made our way out of the building, heading straight to the cars. While I was driving Spike, Jules was driving Wordy and Ed was driving the Boss to the location of the Hot Call, the Boss asked "Winnie what have we got?"  
"A shooter in the downtown pub, holding people hostage, the response unit said that he's ready to make his demands as soon as the SRU gets there" Winnie replied.  
As soon as we got to the downtown pub the response unit had already finished blocking off the area around the pub so that nobody else to get into it. We all climbed out of our cars and gathered around the Boss, the boss then said "Spike and Sam you're with me in the truck, Jules and Wordy you're with Ed."  
We all nodded our heads showing that we understood, Jules and Wordy followed Ed while Me and Spike followed the Boss into the truck were we set up the command centre. Once we had finished setting up the command centre Boss pulled out his phone and called the pub, it took about ten minutes before the shooter answered the phone, as soon as the shooter picked up the phone the Boss started talking "I'm Greg Parker, I'm with the SRU, can you tell me why you're doing this."  
"Because my boss wants revenge" the Subject said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story and I really hope that you are enjoying it.  
> Please leave me a comment letting me know what you think.


End file.
